


【4C】兔兔那么可爱

by BATCR7



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BATCR7/pseuds/BATCR7
Summary: 有关流氓兔





	【4C】兔兔那么可爱

今天是什么纪念日吗？克里斯看着一地的玫瑰花瓣，百思不得其解。那些艳丽娇嫩的、还带着芳香的小东西被人整整齐齐的铺成箭头的形状，灯光被刻意的调成了暧昧的紫粉色，空气中也浮动着一股若有若无的甜香。  
他的恋人在生活中同在赛场上一样沉着冷静，在这段刚刚确立不久的感情中，克里斯总会感到自己才是被宠溺的那一个，不管在哪个方面。  
也不知道什琴斯尼是受到了什么启发，突然性情大变，克里斯无奈的笑了笑，跟着箭头的指引，走向了卧室。  
打开虚掩的门，卧室内的状况与客厅大致相同。克里斯的目光集中到了大床上鼓鼓囊囊的、还在隐隐约约的颤动的一大团，他伸出手，猛的扯下了上面的被子——  
克里斯目瞪口呆的看着床上的什琴斯尼，什琴斯尼也默默的看着他，空气就这样陷入了诡异的寂静。当然，十几秒钟过后，克里斯就笑瘫在了地上。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈....你怎么了？”克里斯的眼角都笑出了泪花。  
这真的不怪他，如果你看到一个将近两米，有着宽阔的胸膛和精壮厚实肌肉的男人，紧巴巴的穿着由廉价反光皮革制作的、剪裁粗糙的兔女郎装，还带着毛茸茸的白色兔耳，你会怎么做？  
克里斯明白了，他的恋人想跟他玩一点小情趣，可是，恕他直言，他只能想到那个韩国的卡通形象。  
而什琴斯尼这边，他已经顾不上什么尴尬了，这破衣服太紧了，尤其是裆部。  
他一边不动声色的调整着大腿根部的布料——他的腿上已经被勒出印子来了，一边尝试将这次失败的情趣导入正轨。天杀的，他只是想让他和克里斯的性/生活更加精彩，于是他去询问了他的队友，一个年轻，追逐潮流，最重要的是，守口如瓶且乐于助人的人——马图伊迪，而后者几乎是脱口而出，哪个男人不喜欢兔女郎呢？  
可他并不是直的，不过什琴斯尼依旧觉得这个结论具有普适性，他还是打算试一试。

“我..我只是..”他干巴巴的开口。  
“我知道..我知道..”克里斯好不容易止住了笑意，他坐到床边，双手捧住了恋人表情僵硬而尴尬的脸。  
“谢谢你，亲爱的。”克里斯用鼻尖蹭了蹭什琴斯尼的脸颊，他重重的亲吻了手足无措的恋人的额头，“你太可爱了，天呐....”  
什琴斯尼觉得他太失败了，真的，他看着又一次笑翻的克里斯，尴尬的开口：“EMMMM，就只是可爱吗？...有没有一些，别的评价？”  
他看到克里斯瞬间停止了笑容，睁大了自己亮晶晶的双眼，粘粘乎乎的蹭到了他的怀里。  
“你很性感，真的很性感。”他调皮的恋人主动凑上来献上一个甜蜜的吻。  
“愿意跟我度过一个美好的夜晚吗，MR.Bunny？”

感谢直男们的创造力，克里斯迷迷糊糊地想。他跪在地上，口中含着什琴斯尼粗大的阴茎，卖力的吸吮着，拜那条从胯下一直延伸到胸口的拉链所赐，他的恋人可以穿着这滑稽的兔女郎装操他，一想到这里，克里斯就止不住的闷闷的笑了起来。  
这显然是在挑战什琴斯尼作为男人的尊严，他摁住克里斯的后脑,粗暴的挺动着腰胯。温热的口腔和生理性收缩的喉头让他发出舒爽的低吼。  
克里斯的颧骨和眼下的肌肤逐渐的泛起潮红，他强忍住干呕的欲望，呜咽着用双手抵住恋人的大腿，想要摆脱桎梏。勃发涨红的阴茎缓缓地从克里斯那丰盈饱满的唇间抽出，扯出透明的丝。克里斯已经感受不到自己的下颚了，他只能半张着嘴，可怜兮兮的吐出一小截艳红的舌尖，任由恋人握着阴茎在他的下唇和脸颊上摩擦。  
什琴斯尼把克里斯从地板上捞起来，扔到大床的中央，他在床上向来少言寡语——他不擅长用说荤话，但是今天他想做出改变。  
什琴斯尼穿着兔女郎服装，却像一只猎豹一样从床尾慢慢的爬向一脸迷茫的克里斯，而此实克里斯倒像是受了惊吓的兔子一样，手脚并用的向后退缩。  
什琴斯尼修长而骨节分明的大手握住那对纤细的脚踝，猛的施力，克里斯就只能乖乖的被拖回男人的身下。  
“兔子一年四季都在发情。”  
克里斯楞楞地看着一脸正经的恋人，可他真的不知道为什么什琴斯尼为什么要在这个时机说这样一句没头没尾的话，不管怎么样，这很毁气氛。  
他看着表情愈加尴尬的什琴斯尼，所以，他的恋人是想说些dirty talk？  
“哦..你没必要勉强自己，亲爱的。”  
什琴斯尼只感到一阵天旋地转，他就被克里斯骑在身下。  
克里斯俯下身趴在什琴斯尼宽阔结实的胸膛上，抓住他修长有力的大手，向着自己挺翘的臀部探去。  
克里斯感觉到什琴斯尼的一根手指顶入了他的后穴，缓慢的抽插着。  
“嗯...继续，宝贝儿。”他轻轻的摆动着腰臀，用什琴斯尼的手指操着自己，而他的恋人明显的陷入焦躁的情绪，第二根手指急不可耐地想要挤进来。  
他在什琴斯尼耳边吐出一声绵长的呜咽，而后轻咬着他面前的耳垂。  
“别着急...我是你的...唔嗯..”克里斯含糊不清的说，“我是你的母兔子，永远都是。”  
他扶着什琴斯尼的阴茎，引导它挤进自己被两根手指操开的蜜穴。  
克里斯撑起自己的身子，便于将恋人粗长的阴茎完全吞入，而什琴斯尼已经失去了耐心，大手捧住克里斯的臀瓣就开始向上狠狠的挺动。克里斯随着那根小怪物运作的力度颠簸着，豪不收敛自己舒爽而淫荡的呻吟，他的双手毫无章法的揉捏着自己的乳肉，腰部灵活的扭动着配合什琴斯尼抽送的动作。  
“啊啊...嗯...再用力点儿，亲爱的，”克里斯看着什琴斯尼面露愠色的脸，吃吃的笑了，“你知道的，粗暴会让我更加兴奋..”  
下一秒他就被一记又深又狠的顶弄给操出了魂。他被什琴斯尼重新压到身下，后者像是一只野兽一样咬着他的颈侧和锁骨。  
克里斯揪住在他眼前晃悠的白色兔耳，长腿圈在什琴斯尼的腰上，缓慢而色情的摩擦着。  
“继续干我，”克里斯的舌尖轻轻的划过水润的下唇，“你不想让我怀上你的崽子吗，嗯？”  
什琴斯尼发出挫败的低吼，低头封住克里斯那张甜蜜而淫荡的嘴，他的双手紧紧箍住克里斯的腰肢，把这个小混蛋牢牢地钉在自己的阴茎上。  
“嗯嗯..哈啊...就是这样，”克里斯半阖着眼，忘情的呻吟着，“天呐...啊啊...你会..操..你会让我怀上你的崽子的，唔嗯...是吗？”  
什琴斯尼的耳朵都红了，他不擅长应对这个，只能沉默的发狠干着身下的人。  
“嗯..让我怀孕...哈啊..让我怀上你的...”克里斯不会放过任何一个逗弄恋人的机会，“啊啊..让我给你..嗯...用力点儿...生一窝小兔子..哦！”  
克里斯睁大了自己眼睛，看着脸已经红到爆的什琴斯尼，而后者沉默着用手捂住了自己的脸。  
“哦...这没关系的，”克里斯强忍住笑意，什琴斯尼在性爱正式开始的第十分钟成功的内射了。  
“真的没关系的，每个人都有EMMM这种时候。”  
什琴斯尼把脸埋在克里斯的颈窝，像一只可怜兮兮的大兔子，他闷闷的开口。  
“下一轮。”  
此时克里斯正愉悦的撸着什琴斯尼的头毛，丝毫不觉得自己激怒了他的恋人。  
“嗯？下一轮怎么了。”

“我要把你干到发情。”


End file.
